


FLORES

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella le acarició la mejilla, solo una vez. Su toque fue tan cálido…</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLORES

Jaime la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. La había visto llegar todos los días en su escarabajo azul y estacionar en el espacio n° 49, caminar con suavidad hasta la entrada del edifico, saludar al portero con gentileza y desaparecer en el abanicazo de las puertas giratorias. Aunque él llegaba más temprano, se quedaba en su Bugatti para verla entrar primero. Sin saber cómo, aquello se había vuelto un hábito.

Cuando Brienne estaba de buen humor sonreía, hasta el punto de iluminar todo su rostro, e incluso sus ojos eran más azules. Eran aun más profundos. Y siempre le compraba algo al florista del estacionamiento. Sus preferidos eran los lirios amarillos. Nunca compraba rosas.

Los días malos empezaban con miradas huidizas y labios fruncidos. Los días malos eran días de eterno gris, como si el invierno hubiera llegado adelantando su aliento frígido sobre el mundo.

Sabía que odiaba las faldas, y solo las usaba cuando la etiqueta era obligatoria. Pantalones oscuros y chaquetas de corte recto cada mañana para el trabajo. En las tardes ropa y calzado deportivo para correr. Había adivinado eso por la forma en que los músculos dibujaban sus piernas, las raras veces en que la veía con una probablemente maldecida falda, el dobladillo apenas por encima de las rodillas.

Con el paso de los años su cabello sufriría algunos cambios. A veces más corto, a veces más largo, ese mismo color pajizo, que apenas brillaba bajo el sol. Siempre se lo dejaba crecer más cuando los Tyrrell aparecían con alguna cuenta en la que trabajar en conjunto. Y si Catelyn o Sansa se unían a la temporada, aparecían de pronto ondulaciones que caían sobre los hombros, y en casos extremos, algún peinado sacado de una revista de moda.

Por suerte, aquello no duraba demasiado y todo volvía a la normalidad sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Catelyn les había dado el primer trabajo que hicieron juntos. Se dio cuenta por su mirada airada de que era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo, y Jaime obviamente se sintió ofendido, con ganas de pelear. Pero luego de detenerse en sus ojos azul zafiro todo pensamiento se había disipado. Días enteros en la oficina le habían enseñado sobre cómo le gustaba el café, y que siempre almorzaba a la misma hora. Todo parecía tan estricto en ella. Su forma de trabajar, su forma de discutir, su forma de pensar. Con él era muy dura, y no se arrepentía de eso. Aunque él sabía que con los demás se comportaba diferente. Cuando Podrick le traía la agenda del día ella era dulce y cálida, tanto como lo era con Pía, cuando la muchacha interrumpía las reuniones por recados importantes (que casi siempre eran cuestiones familiares a los que la secretaria de Jaime nunca había intentado evadir a cuenta suya). A veces pensaba que Brienne había pasado demasiado tiempo con Cat, a veces lo temía. Debían haber compartido cosas sobre él, le habría advertido _sobre él_. Protegerla del peligro que un Lannister representaba. Protegerla del peligro de alguien como Jaime cerca. Pero ella era demasiado profesional como para no hacer el trabajo. Lo soportaba con estoica templanza. Como casi cualquier cosa en la vida.

Una noche de insomnio lo obligó a levantar el tubo del teléfono y llamar a Bronn para que la investigara. El internet le había dado información confusa y detalles que no quería creer. Así supo sobre su familia, sobre Tarth, sobre Renly… demasiadas cosas… por un instante se sintió cercano, como si compartieran un secreto.

Antes de darse cuenta cerraron el trato con el cliente y Brienne volvió a su oficina, al otro lado del pasillo y a un mundo de distancia de él. Sabía que no le ponía fáciles las cosas. Mañanas iniciando la conversación con una broma subida de tono, una observación que sonaba mucho a crítica, una frase que era en realidad la estocada inicial de una discusión. La volvía loca y él lo sabía muy bien. Algo en su interior lo buscaba. Ansiaba atacar, ansiaba ser herido.

Antes de que pasaran seis meses hizo que Tyrion les diera otro trabajo que concretar.  Era uno bastante difícil, y su hermanito parecía agradecido por la ayuda extra, aunque fuera una empresa casi imposible. Y de hecho perdieron. En el equipo estaban Pod y Pía, y esa chica pelirroja llamada Rose. Fue idea de la nueva buscar un bar para embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento. Brienne solo había bebido dos tarros de cerveza cuando se durmió sobre su hombro, murmurando algo sobre flores. Parecía tan joven así, tan inocente. Las pecas se esparcían sobre su piel como pepitas oscuras de oro, hasta donde él podía imaginar, y sus gruesos labios entreabiertos pintaban una tácita invitación en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

La llevó a su casa, y Pía se quedó con ella. Él pidió sus vacaciones atrasadas y decidió tomar el concejo de Varys y viajar a las Tierras de los Ríos la primera semana. Un mes después era ella la que había telefoneado. Otra cuenta, también difícil. Menos posibilidades aun. Se encontró diciendo que sí sin dudar y volvió a la oficina. Una noche él le contó todo, cada detalle de su vida, lo más oscuro y desagradable, junto con todo aquello que había valido la pena. Ella le acarició la mejilla, solo una vez. Su toque fue tan cálido… se dio cuenta de que lo miraba diferente después de eso.

Antes de que pudieran presentar una oferta ocurrió el accidente. Brienne sobrevivió con algunas costillas rotas, pero el daño en la cara le dejaría una cicatriz en una de las mejillas. Jaime había perdido movilidad en la mano derecha. Con suerte se había salvado de la amputación.  Ella iba conduciendo, pero él la había distraído con algo que ahora no podía recordar. La culparon por todo.

Al salir del hospital Brienne se refugió en la soledad de su apartamento. Él en la rabia y el trabajo. No la buscó en mucho tiempo, aunque una parte de él quería. Olvidarse de la fisioterapia, de la familia, de sus deberes y derribar esa puerta de una puta vez.

Fue Sansa quien la convenció de volver al trabajo. Medio tiempo al principio. Solo para arreglar papeleo. Pronto fue jornada completa. Luego horas extras. Ambos vivían enterrados en expedientes, y números de transacciones, a dos pasos de distancia, apenas compartiendo un saludo.

La veía pasar con su taza de café, cualquier intento de ocultar su cicatriz inútil. No hubo sonrisas en mucho tiempo. Incluso sus sonrojos habían mermado. Ya no era tan niña. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo igual de azules.

Un día, se dijo, tendría el valor de comprarle flores.

Lo que podía hacer mientras tanto era  empezar de nuevo, con alguna cosa ingeniosa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, final abierto... aunque una posible continuación puede estar gestándose ;)


End file.
